


Of Pillowforts and Lovers

by ElStark



Series: The Pillow-Fort Series [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Bickering, College Student Baze, College Student Chirrut, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElStark/pseuds/ElStark
Summary: Chirrut is fascinated by the concept of pillow-forts, so he tries to build one (cause he wants to kiss Baze in one)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlesdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/gifts).



> Listen, this wasn't planned, but the idea hit and here it is. 
> 
> Husband, hope you'll enjoy it, <3

“Baze?”

“Mhm?”

“What does a pillow-fort look like?”

Baze paused from where he was trying to fix his grandad’s watch, and looked over at his best friend, who was looking in his general direction with a light frown lining his forehead, and a book in brail open over his lap.

“What are you reading?” Baze asked, trying to understand how on earth Chirrut came up with the question.

“Oh no, it’s not from the book,” he answered with a small smile, knowing all too well that he’d successfully read Baze’s mind. “I heard some kids, at the grocery store yesterday, they talked about building a pillow-fort when they got home...” he shrugged, “and it seems like a fascinating concept, do pillow-fort look like medieval forts?”

Baze looked at Chirrut for a long while.

Even if they’d been friends for a long time now, there were still moments when he marvelled at what made Chirrut curious. They were two twenty year old college guys after all, and pillow-forts were the sort of stuff that are part of everyone’s childhood, it amazed and broke his heart a little that his best friend had never seen one built and never would, so he did what he always did. He tried to protect him.

“They’re not that great,” he said, looking back at his grandad’s watch. “It’s just a bunch of pillows and blankets thrown together to make it look like a little construction. They’re a bit suffocating to be in, to be honest.”

“Oh.” Chirrut nodded. “Got it.”

Baze looked back at him, subtly, from the corner of his eye. Chirrut still had a light frown crinkling his forehead but after a while, it smoothed over, as his hand started to move over the page and resumed his reading.

Baze looked back at the watch, it was ticking, and he allowed himself a small smile while he thought at the content look grandpa would give him.

So, he didn’t notice the small sigh that escaped his best friend as he moved his hand to the top of the page, and re-read from the start.

/-/

He had no idea if what he was building even came close to look like a pillow-fort. Baze had said that it was just “a bunch of pillows and blankets thrown together to look like a construction” and well, for some reason the idea of that bunch of things spoke to him, it seemed cozy. And cozy was what he was aiming for, here.

So, he made due with what he could think of, and threw his bed pillows on the floor and balanced a piece of cardboard, leftover from when he’d moved in, between two chairs.

When he was pulling the blankets from his bed, he heard their dorm room open and he stopped mid-pull.

There was silence, and then “what on earth are you doing?”

“A pillow-fort?” Chirrut asked, finishing to pull away the blankets. “Does it look like one?”

There was a long silence and before he could point out the fact that Baze was staring again, his soon to be boyfriend asked, “why didn’t you tell me you wanted to build one?”

“Cause I wanted to do it myself, and because you acted like you didn’t like them when you actually do.”

“What?”

Chirrut raised his eyebrows, “I can tell when you’re lying, Baze.”

“I wasn’t lying! They are suffocating, but I would’ve helped you build one if you would’ve told me you wanted one!”

“And why is that?” Chirrut asked calmly.

“Because I love you! And because I would do anything for you!”

Chirrut smiled, “Including pretending to not like pillow-forts so that I wouldn’t feel sad about not being able to see one?”

“How did you-”

He moved to take the blanket to the pillows on the floor, but felt the weight of them lift a little, as Baze grabbed the other extremity. After they had settled it over the pillows, Chirrut sat on it and smiled happily “this feels cozy,” he patted the empty space beside him, “come sit with me, Baze.”

He felt the pillows dip under Baze’s weight and he turned to look at him, still smiling, “I didn’t put a sheet over the entrance, see? Just a piece of cardboard, so it shouldn’t feel suffocating.”

Baze huffed. “Yeah, I can see that.” There was another long pause, and then, “Why did you build it, though?”

“Didn’t we go over that already?”

“What? Uh, I don’t think… if you did, I must’ve missed it.” Baze sounded completely lost, and Chirrut loved him very much.

“Come close, Baze.”

“I’m alredy close, Chirrut.”

“No, I mean _closer.”_ He held up his hands, and after a moment felt Baze’s hands guiding them towards his face.

“Is this close enough?” he asked, as Chirrut patted his cheeks and moved his thumbs to his chin, framing his mouth.

Chirrut didn’t answer him, he just tugged him even closer and kissed him.

“ _Now_ , it’s close enough.” Chirrut told him when they broke apart.

“Uh.”

Chirrut took the lack of spoken words as another chance to dip down and kiss him softly again. “I love you too.”

“I thought you didn’t hear me.”

“How could I not hear you? I’m blind, Baze, my hearing is my strongest sense, and you shouted it pretty loudly-”

“I didn’t shout it.”

“You want to bet? Because I’m pretty sure that if I go out right now and ask someone in the hallway they’ll congratulate me for finally receiving your love confession.”

“Well- wait, what? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, Baze.”

“Don’t ‘oh Baze’ me, what’s that mean?”

“That everyone knew that you loved me, just as they knew that I love you.” Chirrut told him, with a small content smile as he stroked Baze’s cheek. “I think I even heard someone call us ‘the married couple’ of the century,”

Baze snorted. “That’s a serious title for two guys that weren’t even boyfriends.”

Chirrut hummed, “I think they said that because of all our bickering.”

“We do bicker a lot.” Baze admitted.

“Just like a married couple.” Chirrut grinned. “You know what else married couples do?”

There was a long pause, in which Chirrut could sense Baze internally freaking out.

He snorted, deciding to put him out of his misery. “Cuddle, Baze. Married couples cuddle, and boyfriends do that too.”

“Oh,” Baze cleared his throat, “You wanna cuddle?”

“I built a fort for that very purpose, Baze.”

“Oh, okay, then.”

Once their legs where intertwined, under the blanket, and Baze had pulled Chirrut close enough that their nose were brushing, Baze asked, “you really built this just to cuddle with me?”

“Well, I also built it to kiss you.”

“Couldn’t do it somewhere else?”

Chirrut closed his eyes. “Nah, had to be cozy and safe… like you feel to me.”

There was a pause, and then Baze whispered, “you’re a shithead, Chirrut Imwe.”

The corner of Chirrut’s mouth tugged up, “I’m _your_ shithead, Baze Malbus.”

“Yeah, yeah, you are, and I’m yours.”

“You’re more of a grumpshit, but yeah.”

The huff that he felt on his face and the laughter that he heard after, would be one of Chirrut’s favourite memories even after they got married.

[ **fin** ]

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://atticuos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
